The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance and a method of controlling the cooking appliance.
Generally, a cooking appliance is a device for cooking or heating food using a heating source.
An example of a cooking appliance could include a cavity defining a cooking chamber in which food is cooked, a heat source to heat the contents of any food in the cooking chamber, a door that is opened and closed so that a user can load and unload the food into and out of the cooking chamber.
After cooking of the food loaded in the cooking chamber is finished, leftover food is adhered to an inner wall of the cavity and thus cleaning of the inside of the cavity is required.